Shingeki no School: New life
by BakaRinChuu
Summary: Eren hijo de un medico entra a una nueva escuela, donde conoce a un chico algo misterioso de mirada fria y algo borde, junto a una chica de gafas y un chico algo animal, que se transformaran en sus primeros amigos... O ¿Tal vez algo mas? RIVAILLExEREN / Es mi primer fic espero les guste.
1. Un dia Desastroso

Como decirlo este es mi primer fic, y creo que va para largo, jeje, realmente pienso que soy mala escribiendo asi que por faovr envien criticas o cualquier consejo ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Lo personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, Rivaille ya hubiera mandado a mikasa lejos y hubiera ''hecho un adulto'' a eren U.U

* * *

**Shingeki no School: Una nueva vida desastre...**

Empezaba un nuevo curso, aun no se habia acostumbrado a su nueva escuela, su padre viajaba mucho puesto que era medico, y se habia acostumbrado a no hacer amigos ''facilmente'', pero cierto dia, su progenitor le sorprendio.

-Eren, ya no te vas a tener que preocupar mas, vamos a quedarnos a vivir aqui, me han dado un puesto importante en el hospital de esta ciudad- Sonriente, el hombre con gafas, rodeo al chico con su brazo por encima del hombro del mas pequeño.

Eren al principio estbaa dudoso, pero le emociono el saber que por fin podria tener amigos, pero eso iba a ser mas dificil de lo que el creia. Ese dia se levanto contento incluso antes que el despertador dedicandole una sonrisa de ''Te he ganado'' y corriendo a ponerse su nuevo uniforme, lavo sus dientes, cepillo su pelo, y sin mas dilacion se dirigio a la escuela.

_Solo a un tonto se le ocurre no desayunar..._

Eso penso el al llegar a la escuela totalmente hambriento; Pero bueno no todo estaba perdido, se adentro en la recepcion, y alli le respondio una señora algo mayor, con excesivo maquillaje y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto de mala gana, Eren un poco asustado tartamudeo un poco y murmuro cosas sin sentido hasta dar con la frase que buscaba.

-S-Soy, el a-alumno nuevo, se-señora...-En ese instante sintio como su vida estbaa apunto de terminar, pues su ultima palabra habia hecho que la mujer lo asesinara con la mirada, bajo la cabeza a modo de disculpas y la mujer solo resoplo y le entrego unos papeles indicandole que los rellenara y leugo se los entregara, y que no se tomase mucho tiempo; Dicho y hecho, el joven relleno los papeles a toda velocidad, con la mentalidad de quitarse de la vista de la mujer pronto, al entregarle los papeles la mujer poso sobre la mano del chico con total ''delicadeza'', entiendase la ironia, un carnet de estudiante y un numero.

-Tu taquilla y tu identificacion, ni se te ocurra perdela, no quiero tener que volver a verte...-Eso ultimo lo murmuro la señora entredientes, el joven asintio energicamente, su expresion no demostraba ni pizca de alegria, hasta que salio por las puertas de aquel lugar, entonces, toda su vida se ilumino y volvio color rosa, por fin, no tnedria que ver mas a esa espantosa mujer.

Tan rapido como pudo entro por la puerta princpipal del colegio, durante un segundo el silencio sepulcral se hizo, y todos los presentes le miraron fijamente, como estudiando a un alienigena, pero eso solo duro un segundo, el joven suspiro y se dirigio a su taquilla

_103...103...103...103..._

Resbuscaba entre los pequeños armarios hasta que dio con la suya, no estbaa muy lejos de la entrada, asi que podia dejar rapido los libros y dedicarse a charlas con sus futuros amigos, un sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, pensando en futuros amigos, una vida feliz, fuera de matones y clases extracurriculares.

Su mente estaba ocupada en su vida futura hasta que un sonoro ruido exploto su burbuja, y en un impulso dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta, todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, y pudo observar 3 figuras, una mas bajita que el resto, pero iba en el centro y supuso que por eso le llamo mas la atencion que las otras dos.

Un joven pelinegro, de cabello pulcramente ordenado, dejando entrever ligeramente su frente, de mirada fria, al igual que su expresion, de facciones varoniles para alguien de baja estatura, su maletin colgaba por encima de su hombro mientras lo sujetaba parcialmente con su mano; su uniforme completamente arreglado, seria el estudiante ideal, pantalones grises bien planchados y colocados, zapatos pulcramente limpios, camisa bien oculta bajo el sueter negro sin mangas.

Una chica, de cabello entre rojizo y castaño recogido en una coleta, con gafas algo retro y cuadradas, de expresion alegre, incluso demasiado alegre, con el uniforme algo desarreglado, vistiendo minifalda, la camisa desarreglada se dejaba ver cubriendo algo de la prenda inferior, el sueter menos mal que no se podia descolocar, los botones de la camisa desabrochados en la parte superior, y unas medias negras hasta la rodilla, junto a unos zapatos negros, se dejaban ver en la alegre chica.

Y en el lado opuesto a la chica, tambien detras del pequeño hombre, se situaba un chico de grandes medidas, de cabellos rubios, algo desordenados, de expresion ruda, aunque con el uniforme mejor puesto que la señorita, no se podia saber mucho de el, desprendia un aura solitaria.

El joven inspecciono de nuevo a los tres, _una chica demasiado alegre, un lobo feroz..je..._Rio por su propio comentario, _y por ultimo... El chico se-_ No termino su frase cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada habia chocado con la de este ultimo que parecia atravesarlo con la mirada; Sintio como su sangre corria por su cuerpo a gran velocidad y gran parte de esta se paraba en sus mejillas, aparto la vista y se concentro en su taquilla, escuchando de fondo el grito de un monton de chicas y el murmullo de muchos chicos.

-Que bonita, en mi antigua escuela no las teniamos tan bonitas...Tan gris- Sonrio para si mismo, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante sobre las taquillas de aquel colegio, mientras que la gente a su alrededor, se apartaba lentamente, sacudio la cabeza recapacitando, solo cogio los libros necesarios, cerro su taquilla y se dirigio a su clase. Se sento sobre su pupitre mas o menos en la tercera fila de cuatro, pegada a la ventana.

_Por lo menos no estoy en la ultima fila, la de la gente mala..._

Penso el joven, pero poco le duro su alegria, cuando observo al trio entrar en su misma clase, su cuerpo se tenso, se sentia rigido y con la mirada, sin el quererlo, busco al pequeño, y justo cuando lo encontro, sus miradas volvieron a chocar, su corazon volvia a latir a toda prisa, se quedo fijo mirando al chico de cabello negro, mientras que sin darse cuenta este se iba acercando lentamente con sus dos compañeros, antes de que el se percatara de la realidad, el hombre animal se habia sentado en el asiento frente a el, tapando su vista por completo, y la chica se sento tras de el, mientras que el mas pequeño, seguia parado frente a su mesa mirando al joven de ojos verdes con una mirada de odio.

-¿A caso tengo algo en la cara? Mocoso...- No sabia porque le habia llamado mocoso, ni porque bajo su mirada en ese momento, o el porque el mayor simplemente se habia sentado de mala gana justo a su lado, pero algo dentro de su cabeza, le dijo que estar rodeado por ese trio no le iba a traer nada bueno.

* * *

Dios mio w Es la primera vez que escribo algo, y me emocione mucho al pensar sobre escribir un riren, y aqui esta

Por favor no me maten, solo queria plasmar mi idea en el pc D8

Se que hago horrible la personalidad de eren, pero en este fic queria que fuera algo retraido, timido y ''nerd'' por asi decirlo, en el proximo capitulo os dareis cuenta.

Por cierto me incluyo entre las chicas que gritaban a la entrada de Ravioli-sama *¬*

Sin mas que decir, Gracias por leer, y** ¿Reviews?**


	2. Nuevos Amigos

Muchísimas gracias a** Kyary Von Wettin** y a **Full Moon-nya** OwO En serio me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Aclaro, no se muy bien cual es el nombre real de Rivaille, después de mucho buscar, sigo con la misma duda, así que lo dejare como Levi Rivaille, levi sera el nombre, pues se me hace mas mono.

Y me he dado cuenta de que la palabra ''Estaba'' o como yo la escribo -sin querer- ''Estbaa'' no me quiere, no entra en mi vocabulario D8(?)

Bueno sin mas dilación aquí tenéis el 2º Capitulo.

* * *

**Shingeki no School: Nuevos Amigos**

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos de la aburrida clase de geografía, en la que el profesor, un hombre calvo algo encorvado y con ropa antigua, les explicaba que la asignatura que iban a dar, era muy divertida y aprenderían mucho sobre el mundo en el que viven; Nuestro protagonista al principio comenzó atento, incluso le agradaba la charla, pero en el momento actual le molestaban mas, las furtivas miradas que el pelinegro le lanzaba, sin esconderse ni nada, simplemente giraba la cabeza ligeramente y observaba el rostro del oji verde, el cual no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir la afilada mirada de el otro clavarse en el, creía que iba a explotar si seguía siendo observado, pero una mano delgada golpeando en su hombro le saco de sus ensoñaciones, se giro para ver quien le llamaba, encontrándose con la cara de la chica mas cerca de lo que el hubiese querido, se asusto pegándose a la pared de la ventana, tambaleándose un poco en la silla, mientras que la otra solo se dedicaba a reír, en voz alta, aunque al parecer a aquel profesor no le prestaba atención; Eren aclaro su garganta y se volvió a sentar correctamente, girando levemente su cuerpo, para mirar a la chica.

-¿Q-Querias algo?- Estaba algo nervioso pues la del pelo rojizo desprendía un aura de superioridad, y le intimidaba un poco, lo que no pasaba desapercibido a ojos del pelinegro, el cual iba frunciendo cada vez mas el ceño, cosa que noto la chica, y sonrió mas de lo normal ocultando sus intenciones detrás de sus gafas, el mas bajito chasqueo la lengua y volvió su vista al frente ignorando lo que hacia la pareja a su lado; Eren, algo nervioso no sabia que ocurría allí, el porque el chico que se sentaba a su lado se había molestado con el, o el porque la chica le había llamado para no decir palabra, estaba un poco incomodo en ese situación por lo que decidió girarse pero una mano se extendió frente a el antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

-Soy Hanji Zoe, un gusto en conocerte ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Y tu tipo sanguíneo? ¿Que edad tienes? ¿Eres de por aquí? No te recuerdo ¿Te acabas de mudar? - Acosaba al joven a preguntas mientras su mano seguía extendida frente a él, el cual no tenia ni idea de que responder primero; Tímidamente fue acercando su mano a la de la chica.

-S-Soy Eren Jeager... Y... -Justo cuando su mano iba a rozar con la de ella, algo le sujeto el brazo y la cabeza, tirando de las dos partes le obligo a volver la vista al frente, las mejillas del chico volvieron a ser de color rojo y su mano temblaba por estar en contacto, con el chico a su lado, el cual le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio mientras le apretaba bastante el brazo, pues ya le había soltado la cabeza.

_Muy fría..._

Pensó el oji verde, observando la mano de su captor, el cual solo se dedico a soltar su brazo lentamente, y mirarlo con hastío, el joven jeager, no sabia si quería que lo tragara la tierra, o seguir mirando aquellos ojos que lo miraban de aquella forma.

_Espera... ¿Que?..._

Si, de alguna forma aquella mirada, aunque le daba miedo, le gustaba, pero pestañeo rápidamente mirando al otro chico aclarando su mente, el pelinegro suspiro apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla contra su mano, observando a su compañero.

-Simplemente ignórala, no hace falta que le respondas, solo con tu nombre ya has dicho demasiado- El joven algo asustado no se esperaba esas palabras del mayor, mas en cierto modo agradecía que le hubiera salvado de la chica extraña conocida como Hanji Zoe, lo que demostró haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar al frente, mientras que su compañero hacia lo mismo; Pero esta vez, se descubrió a si mismo, dirigiendo la mirada al pelinegro, intentando que este no se diera cuenta, pero sus acciones eran muy torpes, movía demasiado las manos, temblaba y estaba demasiado sonrojado al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar su mirada del pelinegro, el cual, aunque se dio cuenta, solo lo dejo pasar, dejándose observar; Y antes de que se diera cuenta sonó la campana para la siguiente clase, el resto de clases se le pasaron mas rápidas, pues intentaba no mirar al mas bajito, traicionándose a si mismo y mirándolo, mientras que su corazón iba muy rápido y algo en su estomago se removía.

_¿Porque lo miro? ¿Porque no puedo apartar mi vista de el? ¿Tengo hambre y el estomago revuelto por no haber desayunado?..._

Se preguntaba el joven apartando la mirada del otro, muchas preguntas a las cuales no quería saber la respuesta, y antes de lo esperado llego la hora del almuerzo, al castaño se le ilumino el rostro al pensar en comida, se levanto rápido de su asiento y corrió hacia la cafetería, ¿Quien hubiera dicho que salir el primero hubiera sido su perdición? De todas formas hubiese sido mejor si se hubiese esperado un poco y se hubiese mezclado con la multitud, pero eso la no se podía arreglar; Lo tres tipos, con pintas de sentarse en la fila de atrás de la clase lo había arrinconado contra los casilleros, obligándole a darles todo el dinero para su tan ansiada comida, el mas robusto de los tres golpeo el casillero al lado de la cabeza del pequeño, el cual nervioso, cerro los ojos, temblando, y no precisamente porque hiciera frío, una gran mano se extendió frente a el, reclamando el metal.

-Venga, friki, dame mi dinero para el almuerzo- Dijo el que se encontraba frente a el, daba algo de miedo, pues parecía un armario con extremidades y cabeza, un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar en eso, pues una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, y vio como el ''matón'' puso una mueca de asco hacia el joven y apretó el puño elevándolo, para golpearlo en ese mismo momento, pero eso no paso, pues una pequeña mano, delgada, pero varonil la había detenido, abriendo el pequeño circulo y poniéndose ligeramente frente al castaño, el cual podía observar el perfecto peinado, y la nuca de su salvador, tenia un largo cuello, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su anterior acosador había dicho las palabras que le llevarían a la muerte.

-¡Apártate enano, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto!- dirigiéndose al pelinegro, el cual solo bajo la cabeza, se giro hacia el castaño, y le tapo los ojos con una mano a la orden de Como los abras te mato... para luego retirar la mano, el pequeño obedeció y cerro los ojos, mientras escuchaba golpes, supuso que estaba recibiendo la paliza en su lugar, algo que tendría que agradecerle después, pero al contrario de eso, cuando ya le dejaron abrir los ojos se encontró con el pelinegro solo, delante suya, y los tres hombres anteriores corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, el menor sonrió mirándolos, sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro tenia sus ojos puestos en el, se acerco lentamente, cogió al chico por la camisa y lo empujo al suelo obligandole a sentarse, se agacho quedando algo por encima del chico y apoyo sus antebrazos en los casilleros uno a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, haciendo que sus rostros queden realmente cerca, por lo que el ojiverde noto como sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo, y su cuerpo temblaba, sin poder apartar los ojos del pelinegro, el cual le miraba insistentemente, por un momento su vista se dirigió a los labios del mayor, y volvió a sus ojos, pero el pelinegro solo se limito a abrir la boca.

-No te creas que los he mandado a paseo por caridad, ahora me debes algo mocoso...- El pelinegro miraba insistente al chico intentando evitar mirar su cuello largo y de tez algo morena, chasqueo la lengua y se alejo, hacia la cafetería, mientras que el mas pequeño solo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, intentando ponerse de pie, apoyándose en los casilleros, le había asustado de verdad, pensaba que de verdad le iba a hacer algo en ese instante, pero ¿Que era ese algo que en su mente no paraba de rondar? Un beso, así es, el pequeño se sonrojo al percatarse de su pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse esa idea, cuando observo que el mayor estaba para a unos pocos metros de el, en dirección a la cafetería.

-¿Esos chicos te han quitado tu dinero verdad?... Eres una molestia pero ven...Te invitare a algo- Murmuro entre dientes aunque el pequeño lo pudo escuchar caminando todo el trayecto detrás del mas bajito, el cual abrió las puertas de la cafetería y rápidamente, la chica de antes levanto su mano para que el mas pequeño le avistara, se acercaron a esta, y le ordeno quedarse sentado en el banco, en el sitio que quedaba vació en el lugar frente al rubio de aspecto salvaje, tras un momento incomodo, observo atento al pelinegro con dos bandejas pidiendo la comida.

-Se llama Rivaille, Levi Rivaille – Sonrió la chica al muchacho que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo miraba, y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, agachando la cabeza, realmente en su interior le agradecía a la chica el que le hubiese dicho el nombre de esa extraña persona.

-Yo soy Hanji Zoe, como ya sabes, y el es Mike Zakarius – Señalo al rubio a su lado que solo se limito a oler el aire cerca del joven, ¿Que ocurría con ese tipo? - Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, Mike tiene la costumbre de oler a las personas que no conoce, pero luego se pasa- Y así fue, el rubio dedico una sonrisa satisfactoria al oji verde, el cual la respondió pero fue interrumpida, pues el sonoro golpe de una bandeja caer frente a el, le asusto, observando como el pelinegro se sentaba a su lado.

-Tranquilo Levi-chan, no te vamos a quitar a tu lindo amiguito- Sonrió ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones tras las gafas, como anteriormente lo había hecho en la clase, pero el pelinegro solo se dedico a mirarle con asco y comenzar a comer.

-Cállate, mujer loca...-Suspiro observando la comida, una pequeña hamburguesa y pudin para el postre, no le hacia mucha gracia, se notaba por la cara de asco que le hacia; El joven, después de observar un poco a todos, y sonrojarse bastante debido a comentarios de la chica con respecto a su relación con ''Rivaille'' comenzó a comer, ese iba a ser un largo año, y sus primeros amigos, no eran, por así decirlo, Normales.

* * *

Este es el segundo capitulo, y la verdad, me ha costado un poco, aunque con la emoción que tenia no he tardado nada en ponerme a escribir, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo Muchísimas gracias a **Kyary Von Wettin** y a** Full Moon-nya** por sus ánimos ^.^ Y me vuelvo a disculpar por cambiarle tanto la personalidad a Eren U.U


End file.
